


an alternative

by Greenblood (Nyoomboy)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomboy/pseuds/Greenblood
Summary: It had started in their youth, when de Sardet, his cousin, his beloved, finally bested Kurt in training.My submission for the Happy GreedFall event.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	an alternative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



It had started in their youth, when de Sardet, his cousin, his beloved, finally bested Kurt in training. His chest was heaving, his pupils were blown wide from the thrill of the fight, and the grin he had shot Constantin sent fire through the little prince's veins. Constantin had asked his cousin to kiss him that night, and he was convinced he was the one. His father, however, wasn’t convinced when Constantin insisted he be arranged to marry de Sardet -- the Prince d’Orsay refused his son and demanded he never ask of it again.

Then some semblance of freedom was granted to him when they sailed to Tir Fradi. Constantin finally felt that he could live out what he could only ever imagine in his dreams.

But there was fear of rejection, since his cousin hadn’t approached him in any intimate manner after their one kiss as youths. So Constantin hid his love and affection behind casual admiration.

When he began to grow sick, his fear shifted instead to the possibility that he could lose his chance to divulge his feelings at all. He asked his cousin to stay with him awhile one evening after a report was given.

“Cousin,” Constantin gasped, laying a dry, black-veined hand atop de Sardet’s. “Cousin, do you remember...when we were boys, the first time you beat Kurt?”

“Of course, Constantin. Everyone was very excited that day.”

“I asked you to kiss me that night.”

“I remember.”

“And you did. Does that mean you felt something for me?”

“Oh, Constantin.” De Sardet touched his free hand gently to Constantin’s cheek. “You’re my dearest, most beloved friend. You mean the world to me and I trust you with my life.”

Constantin hummed, the noise somber. “Friend. A kiss between friends, was it?”

De Sardet furrowed his brows. “Cousin…”

“No,” Constantin interrupted, “I understand. I asked my father if I could marry you, you know. He refused me, as he’s wont to do. I don’t think he ever wanted to see me happy.”

“Constantin, you know that’s not true. He trusted you enough to govern a city.”

“He wanted me gone from his life, so he sent me here, Lucian. And now I’m dying--” his voice cracked, “--and do you think he’ll even blink an eye at my passing?”

Lucian de Sardet inhaled deeply, then pulled his cousin toward him, against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him against him. “I’d mourn your passing. But I’m doing everything I can to make sure you survive this.”

Constantin’s eyes welled up with tears and he clutched at the collar of de Sardet’s jacket. “I know you are. I appreciate it greatly. And I...I love you.”

Weeks passed and Constantin’s condition started to vastly improve with the help of one of the island’s native healers, Catasach. Constantin’s body had changed after a ritual Catasach performed with him, but de Sardet paid it very little mind, only happy to see his cousin improved. The danger was out of the way, but no one was aware that the real danger was only just beginning.

Though Constantin started to act like his normal self again, he had begun to close himself off, sharing less and less. He was still always excited to see his cousin, but there was something that always lingered, unspoken, in his eyes, and Lucian couldn’t quite figure out what it might be.

Then it was discovered that Constantin was the cause of the island’s recent troubles. Lucian was conflicted with how he should resolve the issue. Everyone was pushing for him to march to his cousin and kill him, but Lucian felt there were alternatives, that maybe he could talk Constantin down before he did something he’d truly regret. Part of Lucian, however, felt that his cousin might be too far gone to convince.

So he amassed his small army of soldiers with the nations and the natives, and he did march, and he did fight, right to the heart of the island. There, he stood alone with Constantin.

“Constantin, why are you doing this?”

Constantin turned, and he explained that he only ever did this for de Sardet, for the both of them, so they could truly be free and they could be together. But this god, this nagging god, was in the way -- it wanted him dead.

Lucian moved to his cousin. “It doesn’t have to be like this. We can fix it. I can help you fix this. But I’ll tell you that whatever you planned to do here this day, you’ll regret it you pursue it.”

“I was going to kill a god, and in turn, become one. I’m inviting you to join me, Lucian.”

“Constantin, it’s not your place. Stand down.”

“Cousin, this _god_ wants to take away the gift I was granted. He wants me to die. And I...I don’t want to die. I only ever wanted to have a life with you,” Constantin shut his eyes tightly, but Lucian had already heard the telltale quiver of tears in his voice.

“Stand down, Constantin. Stop this madness, so that we may fix it, and I promise you -- I promise you we’ll have a life together.”

When Constantin opened his eyes, he made no attempt to stop the tears that finally fell free. “You truly mean that, Lucian?”

“Truly.”

“Then I...I’m sorry. That I’ve caused you and the island so much duress. I thought...this was my only option.”

Lucian fully approached Constantin and wrapped his arms around him. “You were frightened. The choice you made was wrong, but the injustice that happened toward you was wrong, too. You shouldn’t have gotten sick -- someone made you sick.”

After several minutes of reassuring words from Lucian and apologies from Constantin, both turned to the giant tree that was en on mil frichtemen’s primary embodiment and bargained. Constantin wouldn’t seek out any more power from the island’s sacred places and would work with Dunncas to right the wrongs he had committed toward the island as well as learn to use the gift he had for good rather than evil. The island’s natives wouldn’t approach Constantin with ill intent so long as he committed to cleaning the mess he made.

Constantin did strive to help the island, and as the island healed, Constantin’s relationship with Lucian grew. Months later, they were engaged to wed in the spring. The ceremony mixed elements from traditional weddings on the Continent with elements from minundhanem bonding ceremonies. The ceremony itself was small and mostly informal, consisting mainly of close friends and chosen family. Petrus and Dunncas officiated the ceremony, and a great feast was held soon after.

The ceremony and reception were enjoyable, but Constantin was excited when he and Lucian were finally able to retire for the evening.

He had waited and wanted all day for Lucian’s lips and hands to be on him, and he sighed into the first kiss behind closed doors.

They rushed to shed their clothes, to press their heated bodies against each other, to feel mouths and fingers against bare skin.

Constantin gasped at the first press of fingers inside, and urged Lucian on, insisting that he needed him now.

“A few more minutes, Constantin…”

When Lucian was satisfied that Constantin was ready, he lined up and slowly pushed. Several moments, and he was fully seated, and Constantin wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“Thank you,” he whispered against Lucian’s ear. When Lucian seemed confused, Constantin smiled and explained. “For everything. I wouldn’t be here...I wouldn’t have this, if it weren’t for you.”

Lucian kissed Constantin, and began to move in a way that was unique to them. He drew as many gasps and moans from Constantin as he could, before Constantin reached the edge and spilled over Lucian’s hand; Lucian followed that release after a few more deep thrusts.

They breathed heavily for several moments before Lucian stood to pull away the blankets and bring over a wet towel, taking the time to wipe the sweat from Constantin’s body, and taking extra care to clean him out, so he wasn’t uncomfortable throughout the night and in the morning. Constantin appreciated and relished the care and attention.

When Lucian settled himself back into the bed and pulled the blankets over them, Constantin curled up against Lucian’s body. He had already begun to doze when Lucian cleaned him, so his words were slurred with the beginnings of sleep. “Lucian…’m happy. I love you.”

Lucian pulled Constantin even closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, too, Constantin.”

Constantin fully drifted off to sleep not long after, and Lucian followed him, a smile on his face that lasted into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this. o:  
> I apologize if it seems rushed, but I enjoyed writing this and I hope it was enjoyable to read.  
> I might one day go back and edit this so it flows much better, but it's okay for now!


End file.
